Her life
by sakunaya
Summary: L'enfance détruite, l'amour haineuse.


**Bonjour! Et oui je suis de retour dans le monde de la fanfiction!**

**J'ai eu énormément de problème durant la dernière année et, bien que ce ne soit pas passer, je me sens assez forte maintenant pour pouvoir écrire. J'ai donc décider de ne pas reprendre mes fics longues tout de suite et me concentrer sur une série de OS aucunement relié que je posterais séparément. **

**Tous seront relié a une partie de mon année. Celui-ci est le dernier que j'ai écrit. Je comptais l'envoyer sur Facebook (La première partie du moins) et faire le grand saut après, mais tout compte fait je n'ai pas eu le courage. **

**Je le dédicace à mon Fredou qui en a baver dans la vie. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez! N'hésiter pas a donner votre avis!**

* * *

><p>L'eau coule sur tout mon être. Brûlant les cicatrice qui représente ma vie, se mélangeant aux larmes salé qui glisse sur mes joues. Aucun sanglot, j'ai trop peur qu'elles m'entendent. Peur que tout devienne pire. Ma tête est remplie de leur voix, de leur cris, de leur demandes. Une folle, qu'ils diraient en me voyant, bonne pour l'asile. Les mains sur les oreilles, recroqueviller sur moi-même, tentant de ne rien entendre. J'ai envie de hurler. De tout leur déballer d'un coup. De les voir avoir mal, les voir me supplier pour que j'arrête. Mais je ne veux pas laisser l'autre prendre ma place.<p>

Quinze ans que je me bat pour rester moi. Celle qui peux rire sans pleurer, parler sans crier, toucher sans détruire. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher pour ça. Pour des gens qui n'ont a rien a faire de moi, qui se feraient un plaisir de me voir disparaître de leurs vies.

Je sens la rage qui monte. Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à la faire arrêter. "Tout va bien. Tout va bien." Avant, arrière, avant, arrière. Mon corps ce berce de lui même. Comme un automatisme pour combler un manque d'autrefois. J'ai peur. Plus de eux, plus de leurs cris qui ne signifie rien. Mes mains ce serre autour de ma tête comme un étau. Mes ongles raclent le fond de ma tête. Je ne les sens plus. Trop longtemps a m'infliger la même punition. "Pourquoi?"

Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Mes bras descende pour venir enrouler mes jambes, les rapprochant de moi. J'appui ma tête sur mes genoux. Je tente de respirer. Mon souffle est court, il tremble dans le silence. Je pleure. Mon crâne heurte les os de mes genoux. "C'est tout ce que tu as?" Mes mains ce crispent alors que ma tête se redirige vers mes jambes. Le deuxième coup est beaucoup plus souffrant. La tête me tourne un peu, puis je réalise. J'ai recommencer. Je me mord la lèvres et essaie de me relever. Je m'accroche aux murs pour ne pas tomber. Les yeux fermé je respire un grand coup. Ma respiration c'est calmé. Mes genoux veulent lâcher prise, mes bras refuse de me porter, pourtant je parviens a fermer l'eau et sortir. La serviette blanche accrocher près de la porte me nargue. Elle semble me dire d'oser utiliser son tissu blanc, moi, tout ce qui a de plus impure. Je détourne mon regard et me dirige vers le miroir. J'entend un porte ce fermer et comprend qu'elles sont parti, encore.

Je fixe mon reflet. Mes yeux terne cerner de ces multiple nuits sans sommeille. Mes cheveux aussi noir que mon âme à cause de l'eau. Ce nez dont j'ai tant honte. Ma bouche dont les coins tremblent encore par moment. Puis mon cou et cette marque circulaire. Je passe lentement mon doigt dessus. Un peu moins rouge qu'avant. "Même pas foutu d'aller au bout de ça." Ma mâchoire ce serre. Mon poing s'élance sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Le bruit du verre éclater me surprend. Le sang tâche mes jointures. Je hurle. De douleur ou de colère, je ne saurais le dire.

Au loin je crois percevoir un aboiement. Mon chien descend les marches puis viens ce poster devant la porte, je le sais au son. Au moins un être vivant aura-t-il tenue a moi dans cette maison. J'essuie le rouge de mes mains, prend toutes les boites de médicaments que je trouve. Ca les mettras en rogne de devoir en acheter d'autre. Je les ouvres une à une, les vidant dans ma main gauche au fur et a mesure. J'utilise un contenant vide pour le remplir d'eau. Je pose le tout sur le bord du lavabo et me lève.

J'ouvre la porte et me baisse pour être face à ma boule de poiles. Je lui frotte les oreilles et souri un peu pour la forme. Je lui dois bien ça. Je l'oblige a remonter, retourne devant le miroir brisé. J'avale les pilules grâce a l'eau. Je sort de cette pièce.

Ma chambre me semble si petite, si différente d'autrefois. Pas de temps pour dire au revoir. Je me couche dans mon lit, prend ces peluches qui m'ont vue me battre contre mes démons et m'enroule dans mes couvertures. Je soupire enfin en paix avec le monde. Mes yeux ce ferme lentement tandis qu'un sourire sincère ce dessine sur mes lèvres pour une première fois.

Le sommeille me gagne une dernière fois. Fatigué de cette vie je ne peux que murmurer "Pardonnez-moi".

* * *

><p>Santana et Quinn, de retour d'un longue ballade dans les environs, ouvrir la porte de leur maison. La brune entra la première et commença a enlevé son manteau. La blonde la suivi et quand elle n'entendit pas l'eau de la douche coulé elle appela sa fille pour pouvoir lui parler.<p>

La famille avait passé par plusieurs problèmes ces derniers temps. Santana ayant perdu sont travaille, ils ne vivaient que sur le salaire de Dani qui commençait a en avoir marre de devoir faire des heures supplémentaires pour compenser le manque. La tension se ressentait énormément même sur le chien un labrador brun nommé Flynn, et plus particulièrement pour Naomi, la fille biologique de Quinn. La jeune fille n'avait que quatorze ans lorsque ses mères avaient commencé a se disputer sur un plan régulier. Elle fêtait en ce jour ses quinze hivers, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquer. Ni ses amies au lycée, ni même sa famille.

Quand elle ne reçu pas de réponse de son enfant, la jeune mère s'inquiéta un peu. Elle connaissait les tendances de sa fille pour l'automutilation mais n'avait préféré ne rien faire puisqu'elle avait lue que sa passerais au bout d'un moment, que la gamine avait seulement une passe. Elle décida donc de se rapprocher des escaliers, pensant que la jeune fille ne l'avait simplement pas entendue.

-Naomi!" cria Quinn.

-Fout lui la paix Q. Elle veux pas te parler tu vois bien." soupira la latino en entendant sa femme hurler de nouveau.

La plus grande grogna et descendit les marches, bien décider a avoir une discussion avec l'autre blonde de la maison. L'hispanique enleva ses bottes et parti rejoindre son amante pour l'empêcher d'engueuler leur fille.

-Naomi ouvre moi tout de suite ou je te prive de sorti pour le restant de tes jours!

Santana secoua doucement la tête ce disant que ce n'était certainement pas comme ça que Quinn allait faire sortir la plus jeune.

Alors qu'elle franchisait la dernière marche, elle entendit un cris déchirant, celui des films dramatique quand quelqu'un perd un être cher à son cœur. Elle ne se posa aucune question et fonça vers la chambre de Naomi la peur au ventre.

-Quinn! Naomi! Vous allez...

Avant de ne pouvoir finir sa phrase, Santana vit sa femme tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras.

Le souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ce ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle n'osait plus bouger. Espérant que tout ça ne soit que le pire cauchemar qu'elle n'ai jamais fait. Elle voyant les lèvres de Quinn bouger mais n'entendait rien. Rien sauf un petit grésillement dans le fond de sa tête. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle marcha jusqu'au deux femmes de sa vie et arracha la plus petite au bras de sa mère. Elle la coucha sur le dos et, avec tout les forces qu'elle possédait, elle commença a appuyer sur la cage thoracique de sa fille. Une fois, deux fois... Trente fois.

-Dios mio chica! Despertar!" Hurla la latino tandis que la blonde la regardait faire le visage ravager par les larmes.

-Je t'en supplie ma chérie! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras! Je te payerai absolument tout! On iras voyager partout! Réveille toi merde!" Continua de négocier la brune dont les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage.

-Santana!" Cria Quinn qui n'en pouvait plus de voir ce spectacle.

-Elle ne ce réveilleras pas" finit-elle la voix casser.

L'hispanique se retourna vers elle. Tout ce qu'on entendit c'est le son caractéristique d'une main sur un visage. Quinn ne réagit point. Elle ouvra simplement ses bras encore entrain de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Santana vint s'y engouffrer comme si ça pouvait tout effacer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal Q?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, sa me tiens vraiment a cœur.<strong>


End file.
